


My Boys

by Smooshit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smooshit/pseuds/Smooshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little destiel fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Boys

"You're coming tonight right?" Charlie inquired poking Cas in the ribs rocking up onto her toes and back."Dean is going to be there." Of course Dean was going to be there, it wouldn't be much of a party if he wasn't there. Castiel's stomach turned at the mere idea of being that social, going to a party, an end of the year everyone-was-going-to-be-there party.  
"I don't know Charlie." Cas replied as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck it was already making him anxious.  
"Did I mention Dean Winchester? Plus I need a ride."  
Charlie knew how to make Cas give and Dean was his weak link. He's only had a crush on him since like forever to bad they've never talked outside of school.  
"Pick me up at 8?"  
He just nodded worried what his voice would reveal that maybe he was mildly looking forward to it. She smiled backing down the hallway turned and walked away bouncing on her heals.

.  
Cas threw his backpack onto his desk chair and groaned what had he agreed to? Party, Dean, 8 o'cock. He was already regretting saying yes he would be much happier reading, engrossed in another world, but he would do it for Charlie and maybe Dean too.

.

It wasn't as crazy as he thought it would be or they were just early. A girly squeal erupted from the couch as Dorthy jumped to great Charlie in a flying leap full contact hug. They immediately started to gossip heads together whispering about whatever girls talk about. Cas realized he wasn't going to get a word in edge wise and lingering around those two made him feel out of place so he b-lined it to the kitchen hoping for a drink to soothe his nerves. He froze in the doorway, Dean was behind the counter busying himself with a stack red cups and ice. He was about to back out when Dean looked up noticing him before he could make his get away. 

"Cas! Man, good to see you!" Dean sounded genuinely pleased that he was there. A little dumbfounded that Dean remembered his name nonetheless that he sounded happy to see him he remained standing, deer in the headlights, unsure what direction he should go. 

"Let me make you a drink buddy." Dean smiled. Cas felt a warmth of affection run through his veins Dean had a fantastic smile that soared straight to his eyes where it stayed shining bright and clear. 

"OK." The word squeaked out of Cas's throat jostling him to take a step into the kitchen. Dean gestured to the bar stool with a lazy hand movement, he took the invitation and sat down. 

"What's your poison?"  
"Um, I'm not really sure." Castiel wasn't much a drinker a cheap beer every once and awhile, but Cas was looking at a counter full of liquor bottles.  
"Well personally I like my boys." Dean smirked sending a rush of red to Castiel's cheeks, did Dean Winchester just day he likes boys?  
"Jim, Jack, and Jose." As Dean read off each name he turned the corresponding bottle to face Cas. Cas read them as he did so Jim Beam bourbon, Jack Daniels whiskey, and Jose Cuervo tequila. He felt a little deflated figuring out the joke and more color rushed to his face. 

Tension filled the room and Cas tried to make a decision.  
"I guess I'll go with Jack and coke."  
"Fine choice." Dean played bartender his movements confident. Was he showing off? He tossed the Jack Daniels bottle into the air catching it behind his back - he was most definitely showing off. Cas looked behind him positive someone else had to be watching, reciprocating what Dean was putting off, but they were alone.  
"I broke a few bottles before I mastered that one." He confessed. Dean finished pouring and twisted the bottle to catch the last few drops and slid the cup across the counter. Cas took a sip it was perfect, not to strong and he appreciated the twist of lime. He looked around questioning his luck of having Dean alone.  
"Where is everyone?"  
"Balthazar is throwing a party at his parent's place, I suppose you'll want to go." Dean leaned on the counter.  
Cas took another drink feeling the alcohol serge through his body and he relaxed into the fuzzy comfort.  
"No." He smiled into his drink breaking Dean's soul piercing eye contact. "I'm happy here."


End file.
